moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
E'nyssea Pan'Tomath
"She used to walk proudly... Not because she was of Noble blood but instead because she knew she was one day going to become something. Her positivity gleamed and broke every shadow of mine and Adreas' negativity when we were children. Little did we know she would become a Tyrant... Now instead of walking with pride she walks vigilantly, unsure who to trust and has since made herself believe she is greater than all of us. She went from being my sister to becoming a monster." -Advisor Finnicus Pan'Tomath, Elder Brother before being banished by her to the Grand Archives, where he would spend decades alone. Childhood The Beginning The silver light of the moon shone down upon the baby girl who lay nestled in cotton linens, wrapped several times to keep the bitter cold from her thin skin. Sweet were her tufts of sea washed hair with its tinted blue hued wisps curling about her head. A small nose twitched and slender ears wiggled almost constantly under the thick bundles. Her mother lay alone, away from the moonlight that came through the window the baby was sat under. Another small body in her arms. This were not bundled so sweetly to keep warm. The body was small and frail, with limp fingers hanging silhouetted in the dark of the night. No soft, quick breaths came from this small baby as its weeping mother held him. His sister's gentle breaths filling the silence between the mourning mother's sobs. For only one child survived the early labor. And the servants were quiet as the grieving mother held her third son. Whether his eyes were open, or not, a glow would not come from them for his unborn spirit was placed among the stars with the moon. And it wasn't until The Pale Lady began her descent that the weeping mother gently gave her lifeless baby to an awaiting servant who wrapped the body in similar linens the surviving child lay nestled in. As her mother gingerly took up the small child whose size was lacking for a healthy newborn, the baby girl would settle as she was brought to the warm chest of A'nyrasiea. Enveloped by loving arms did her mother shine her bright silver eyes unto the quiet child who slept. With pale, moon kissed skin and sweeping tufts of sea touched hair were she named E'nyssea - kissed by moonlight. Dreams and Aspirations "Moonberry! Where are you?!" A seven year old child would yell, running through a darkened and snow blanketed forest only to trip and stumble over the slightest things. "Found you! Adreas! Come here, I found her!" Finnicus would yell standing behind E'nyssea, smiling greatly for a moment before looking for what E'nyssea had set her eyes on. E'nyssea stood quietly with her hands at her side, looking into the water at a faint illusion of a mature elven woman's face, a large crown atop her head as her bright eyes stared back at E'nyssea. "What's wrong, moonberry?" Finnicus asked, approaching his sister. "Mmm.. Nothing.." E'nyssea sang out. She kicked a pebble into the water, the illusion distorting before disappearing within the ripples. She turned to her brother with her hands clasped behind her back as she gave a serene smile. "Where is Adreas? I presume he is on his way?" She would question with her head held high and passing Finnicus with her hands still clasped behind. She would stop upon leaving his peripherals. Finnicus would look into the water, a bit curious as to what she saw. "Y-..Yes. He's on his way, shall I get the carriage?" He would turn to ask, hands at ease behind him as he straightened his back and held his head high. "Yes, please. My feet tire from all this walking.. It would be so kind of you to fetch my carriage." E'nyssea spoke, smiling as she swayed forward and back on her toes to heels. "Very well, as you wish!" Finnicus would respond as he raced forward to grab the nearby sled and pull it over to her. She would glide forward, pulling the bottom of her dress up as she stood on the sled before slowly taking a seat. Adreas would slowly walk into the scene with his hands in his pocket, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. "Huh, what?" He would say, confused of the matter. "Adreas!" E'nyssea began to whine, "Were you with those girls again?!" Her bottom lip puckered out and her arms found their way folded across her chest. "Oh.. I may have been." He chuckled, grabbing the sled's rope and throwing it over his shoulder, tugging it along behind him. "Faster please!" E'nyssea would chirp, holding the edges of the sled. "Go, go, go!" She laughed, her volume rising. Adreas would sigh, smiling afterwards. "Yes my Queen.." He spoke out only to be matched with an excited, "Thank you!" from E'nyssea. Adreas looked over to Finnicus nodding, Finnicus returned the nod as he grabbed another rope tied to the sled. The brothers began to run through the forest, child's laughter echoing throughout the snow blankets forest bed. Father... Why? "E'nerath, where are you taking the children? They have to meet with Malveris soon for their teachings." A'nyrasiea would ask as she walked to the entrance of the home to look out and see her husband, E'nerath and their children E'nyssea, Finnicus as well as Adreas being led by their father. "Family bonding, I would say!" E'nerath would smile looking back at his wife. "We will be back soon enough, dearest." E'nerath reassured before him and the children proceeded toward the hills. After a long trek the four would have met on top of a hill miles out, there before them were three peculiar looking men, "Who are these men, father?" Adreas would ask as he slowly stepped forward, hand on the pommel of his blade ready to attack. E'nerath would have turned to his children with a frown upon his face, the three men would walk forward grabbing the children and tying their hands together. The children would have tried to fight back yelling out "Stop! Let got of me! Leave us alone!". E'nerath would have been speaking to one of the men, a satchel being handed over to him. As he began to walk away E'nyssea would have broken free, running to E'nerath only to stumble and trip, falling to the ground crying. "Father!...” Her voice echoed over the hills, tears spilling from her silver eyes. “Why?!" The men would have grabbed her and sat her by the other two siblings, laughing as they kicked dirt on them. "You will fetch a nice price! A far more valuable price than what was offered to your dear father!" One of the men spoke out. A'nyrasiea would have ran to the gathering in time to see one of the guards kick Finnicus in the ribs as he tried to defend his siblings. She quickly shot a large arcanic bolt to the man, sending him flying and rolling down the hill. E'nerath had noticed the body and began running back to see what had happened. Upon returning to the scene he would see A'nyrasiea with her children in her arms, giving E'nerath a cold glare. She quickly shot to her feet and held a hand out to him her fingers fanned out and her palm already crackling with energy. E'nerath knew there was no place to run from her, instantly dropping to his knees and dropping the satchel full of mana crystals. "You -dare- trade our children for.. for.. -THIS-?!" A'nyrasiea bellowed out, kicking a crystal to his chest. "YOU DARE TRADE YOUR LIFE BLOOD TO SATE YOUR TASTE OF MANA?!" She screamed out as her hand began to glow with immense power, sending the blast off it would have disintegrated E'nerath leaving nothing but dust and scraps of fabric from his clothing. A'nyrasiea dropped to her knees, weak and emotional, she wept. The three siblings would make their way over to their mother, nestling beside her as the sun would set before them. The children sat in utter shock as they grip onto their mother. And there they sat in silence for a while. "It's okay... Min’da it's okay." E'nyssea spoke out, hugging her mother tightly. The other two siblings still staring off where their father once stood, still unable to fathom what had happened and still unable to do a thing. After almost being pawned off by their father for a few mana crystals and watching their father disintegrate then witnessing their mother's immense power; the siblings had not been more close. They knew that not all people can be trusted, not even family... They began to rely on each other and shut others out, keeping a close eye on one another and ensuring no one ever got hurt again. Hard Work Forever Pays Bickering between elves in an alleyway in a marbled city, high walls and endless skies. The streets were clean, the people were dirty in words as the three siblings and their mother walked through a crowded city. "All these people are here to see us? Why?" A much older Adreas would have said, hands deep in his pockets as he walked alongside his family. "Perhaps they are here to share with us knowledge of where we are to stay." A much older Finnicus would reply, left hand holding a book to his side as he had E'nyssea's arm linked with his. "Maybe they are here to witness the dawning of a new age? The age where they realize how truly beautiful I am!" A much older E'nyssea would have replied wittingly. "You jest, E'nyssea. Finnicus, Adreas we are here to witness something indeed. You about are about to witness your mother sacrifice all she has to ensure you three have a brighter future." A'nyrasiea, their mother, would have said. Chuckling as she led the three to the gates of a courtyard. The guards at the gate would have bowed their heads in acknowledgement of who was here, opening the doors and waiting for them to enter before closing them once again. "It smells funny here." E'nyssea commented, wiggling her nose. "Yes, peculiar smell for a peculiar place." Finnicus would respond. "Mmm... Yeah.. I'll be over here.." Adreas would have said as he slowly wandered off to a room with elven women his age, all giggling as they watched him walk to them. "There he goes again.. Womanizer." E'nyssea had tilted her head to look into the room, Adreas sitting on a lounging chair with the women surrounding him, giggling. "He's going to give us many nieces and nephews, I can see it now.. What a fool." Finnicus would retort, chuckling as he opened his book and sat on a nearby bench in the courtyard. "E'nyssea~! Come, child." A'nyrasiea would have called, beckoning E'nyssea over from across the courtyard where she and two elven women and a man of high nobility stood with their hands clasped behind their backs and their heads held high. A'nyrasiea had given a motion to 'act proper', the men unable to make out what she was doing as their focus was set on E'nyssea. Walking suddenly with her back straight, head held high, hands clasped in front of her and her hair pulled over her shoulder. Taking long and graceful strides she approached the noble group, giving a curtsey before standing straight once again. The men and woman would have bowed as well, making humming noises as they looked her over, circling her and standing in front of her once again. "Yes, just as described. She will do well... Let us hope she acts as she walks, prim and proper." One of the elven females sang out, all of them nodding and walking away with her mother. "My- What?" E'nyssea spoke mostly to herself, confusion laced in her voice. Unsure what had just happened she watched them walk away before turning on her heel and moving to sit next to Finnicus with confusion twisted on her beautiful features. "Don't worry, I think they like you.." Finnicus would have teased, his gaze not leaving the book he was reading. Yet, he chuckled and bumped E'nyssea's shoulder with his playfully. "Mmm, Yes. But why wa-" E'nyssea began to question only to be cut off by a sudden scream from an elven woman. Looking over her shoulder blinking owlishly, she was greeted with Adreas running from the room he was in, women chasing after him. The two siblings laughed as they watched their brother run from the women he was wooing earlier... Though it was unsure to them why they were there in that courtyard on that day, the events that would have followed made it more clear to them. Rise to Queenhood Betrayal Their giggles mixed with the gentle chittering of sentinel owls in the halls, her arm was securely linked with her new love, Irry’thas. Her hand rested in the crook of his elbow and her temple pressed against his upper arm. There was a new closeness she felt had blossomed between the two in the last few years. He was gentle with her as one would be gentle with the petals of a flower. He seemed to always be a step behind her, always within reach of her. As their laughter dwindled into a comfortable silence, E’nyssea found herself continuing to smile. For a moment she felt as thought everything was finally smoothing over and that the worst had ended, that Irryl’thas would be her mate. “Are you feeling well?” The voice whispered against the length of her slender ear. She hadn’t noticed Irryl’thas had lowered himself down to her height - or that they had stopped at all. She tilted her head to look up to him, “I was just thinking, I must have gotten lost in thought.” Concern twisted over his features but his loving gaze did not leave hers for another moment. Slowly, they continued their leisurely stroll through the marble halls and toward her chambers. Upon reaching the entrance there was a pause where Irryl’thas turned a raised hand to the personal High Guard that trailed behind the two. Irryl’thas opened the translucent drapes of white for her as they walked across her chamber and onto the balcony. Her arcane eyes watched the clouds slowly dance in the evening sky until Irryl’thas took hold of her hands and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. Her attention moved from the dazzling night sky and to the shimmering silver glow his eyes held. Their bodies brushed against each other and the warmth he radiated invited her in. She had grown accustomed to his features; and what lovely features they were. Entranced as she was, she still too notice of the way he leaned himself closer to her, her lashes fanned across the tops of her cheeks in quiet anticipation. His lips lowered to her ear and he begun to mumble sweet words to her, making E’nyssea’s heart flutter as her knees became numb. Slowly his fingertips danced along the length of her arms and moved his thumbs to brush against the underside of her jaw. She felt herself leaning into his arms as they moved over her bare shoulders and caressed down her slim sides. There, his hold on her secured around her hips, just strong enough to hold her small frame against his. E’nyssea flushed a soft plum color and a giggle came from her. He left a hand resting in the small of her back as he pulled himself away from her. “Oh my dear E’nyssea…” his remaining hand moved to caress against her cheek and down the side of her neck. His fingers left a warm sensation that spread across her skin and boiled in her belly. His touch left her all too soon and she yearned for his fingers to dance across her just once more. “You were always so quick to trust others. So quick to love. If you only you weren’t so naive you may have been as grand as Queen Azshara…” The elven noble - who dressed in violet and gold - softly said as he drove a simple, dirk-like triangular- bladed knife into her abdomen. The soft chittering of the sentinel owls died down as the breeze grew a chill. Everything went silent. It was as though time had frozen through the pain blooming inside of her was quick and hot. Her heart drummed loudly in her ears and her hand moved to wrap around Irryl’thas’ hand; the dagger still tightly held in his grip, Her vision swirled but she caught sight of the sinister smirk that had spread across Irryl’thas’ lips. “Maybe then you would have-,” Irryl’thas stopped suddenly as a spear was driven into the side of his ribcage. Ill’nyreth stood on the other end of the spear and gave a grunt as he pulled the slain elf away from the noble. The golden hilted blade protruded from her abdomen still as Irrly’thas body was pulled from Enyssea. A whimper of fear came from the Highborne as her hand took hold of the hilt that was now smeared in her dark violet blood. A scream left her lips and tears welled in her eyes as she tore the blade from her stomach and tossed it to the marble flooring. The clinking of metal barely audible over her racing pulse. She slumped against the balcony, her left arm against the elven stone banister as her right hand lightly touched her abdomen, the pearl white dress had already began to soak in a dark royal purple. It felt as though someone had set her inside ablaze and the flames were splitting from her belly. The High Guard, Ill’nyreth, had since dropped his spear that was plunged into Irry’thas’ torso and swift as a blink returned to E’nyssea’s side. She heard nothing that Ill’nyreth spoke to her and instead her eyes focused on the corpse that laid motionless mere feet from her. Numbness soon overcame her pain. She saw nothing - yet at the same time, E’nyssea was able to see everything. Her brain had shifted into overdrive and as she looked upon Irryl’thas’ corpse her love ignited into a burning hatred. A hatred that she took over her being and rolled across her pale skin. Her fingers shook and her body had eventually gave in to the amount of stress; she collapsed into the awaiting arms of her High Guard. His plate armor was frigid against her hot skin and his gold was steady as her body trembled. 'Birthing' of Twins: Rebellion Ahead On a stroll during a calm winter day E'nyssea heard the cries of two newborn children, to later be named Brill and Kell. E'nyssea followed the sound only to walk upon a garbage bin, a figment of an elven woman running off into the distance towards the entrance of the city. "Finnicus, are they alright?" E'nyssea would ask worryingly to her elder brother, Finnicus. "Careful, E'nyssea, they may be sick!" Finnicus would move between E'nyssea and the children, overlooking them with curiosity. "They're but newborn children.. Why are they here in the trash?" He questioned, looking to his surroundings. He would point to the direction the elven woman ran, sending E'nyssea's guards after her. "Find her, no mother should leave her children in the trash, especially on this cold night!" E'nyssea moved towards the twins, caressing their faces and soothing them so they may stop crying. "They're twins?" E'nyssea asked. "So it seems.. What are you to do with them? Do you want me to take them to the orphanage?" Finnicus would move to the pair, asking his sister. "No.. I will take them with me, I will care for them." She stated, almost like a demand. "E'nyssea! You do not have the time and patience to care for two children!" Finnicus said abruptly. "Fine.. I will take one.." She grabbed the twin boy and held the small infant in her arms, Brill, looking him over and moving to walk away. "E'nyssea.. You can not just leave the other behind like this.." Finnicus pleaded, walking over to her with the other child in his arms. "Very well, bring the other.. I'll find a place for her." E'nyssea had turned and began her walk the entrance of the Royal Keep. Finnicus looked over the child, Kell, then to E'nyssea to follow after her. Cold and Damned --- A Story to Unfold Category:Characters